


SpOoKy ScArY sKeLeToNs

by vipjuly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Halloween, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: Dr. Lecter's new beau decorates the good doctor's mansion for Halloween. One decoration in particular isveryimpressive.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	SpOoKy ScArY sKeLeToNs

**Author's Note:**

> we're gonna pretend that, like, a LOT of stuff didn't happen in canon, and that our boys are actually living happily ever after...with a dash of murder

“AHHHH!”

The ear-piercing shriek echoed through the quiet neighborhood. At eight in the morning the initial wave of people leaving for work had waned, leaving late-starters or stay-at-home-ers. Mrs. Caldeaux fell into the latter category--at this time, every day, she took her prized Papillon, Snookums, out for his daily walk. She had made it a block before something fell out of a tree directly in front of her, the sound of hollow knocking and jangling jarring her delicate senses. 

“Oh--Mrs. Caldeaux!” A sweet voice with the slightest tang, pitched with worry, reached her ears once the clutter stopped. Frozen where she was, hands over her ears, she opened her eyes to see that handsome fellow that had moved in with the lovely Dr. Lecter climbing down a ladder and making his way toward her. Oh, was he a _sight_ so early in the morning. Wild curly hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a flannel and jeans. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead caught by the morning sun, and Mrs. Caldeaux found herself swooning slightly. “I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” 

She tittered, giggling and fanning her face with a gloved hand. “Really, Mr. Graham. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” 

He sent her an apologetic smile. He had a rope in his hand, which he pulled taut. The skeleton dangling in front of her vision zipped up and out of reach, dangling spookily from the tree he had been fastening it to. Snookums gave it a warning bark. Turning to look at the wonderful Dr. Lecter’s mansion, Mrs. Caldeaux’s thin eyebrows raised on her features. “Oh, _my_.” 

The yard of the brownstone mansion had been completely transformed. Fake spider webs were artfully spread over the low hedges. The lower windows of the house had been frosted with canned snow. Hanging from the few trees were bats with glowing eyes and home made tissue ghosts with an array of expressions painted on their faces. A few tombstones, some signs that screamed BEWARE!, and two beautifully carved jack-o-lanterns finished the tableaux. 

Well--the skeleton that Will had finally hoisted up so its feet wouldn’t hit people’s heads was the final touch. She watched Will fasten the rope in a fancy knot as he wound it around the trunk of the seasonally dead tree.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dr. Lecter’s home so... festive,” she commented, her voice colored with impression. 

“I might have gone overboard,” Will said sheepishly. “My house out in the woods doesn’t ever get trick-or-treaters.” 

Curiously, she sent him a sidelong glance. The talk of the neighborhood was that the relationship between Will Graham and Dr. Lecter was of the… carnal type. Mrs. Caldeaux wasn’t averse to “the gays” but she did find it a pity that her advances on Dr. Lecter fell on deaf (and blind!) ears. Will was over more frequently than not, his Hollywood smile rare but beautiful, and while he looked like a lumberjack next to the good doctor, she had seen the way Hannibal gazed at Will when he wasn’t looking. She wasn’t aware he still had an “other house”, but it wasn’t her business.

Returning her gaze to the mansion, her eyes traveled to the skeleton. Adjusting her pearl-lined glasses, she hummed. “I didn’t see this decoration at the store.” 

“Ah,” Will put his hands on his hips, eyes on the skeleton as well. There was an odd smile on his lips. “We made it ourselves.” 

Clucking her tongue, Mrs. Caldeaux reached out to gently pat Will’s cheek. Oh, was he sweaty. Her hand came away clammy. “Such resourceful boys.” 

Will dropped into a crouch, reaching out to ruffle Snookums’ perfectly manicured coat. Snookums’ tongue lolled out and he let out a pleased noise, pressing up into Will’s hand. Will was the only person in the neighborhood Snookums allowed to pet him so vigorously. “Good boy, Snookums.”

Snookums yipped, Mrs. Caldeaux chuckling. “Will you be handing out candy?” 

Straightening, Will nodded. “Yeah. Will Snookums be coming by in costume?”

Flushing in delight, Mrs. Caldeaux preened. “I think we can go for a short outing.” 

Sending that charming, boyish grin to her, Will tucked his chin down slightly. “I look forward to seeing him dressed up.” 

“Will.” 

Dr. Lecter’s honeyed voice reached across the small lawn to the sidewalk, caressing them both. Mrs. Caldeaux’s gaze, along with Will's, turned to the stoop. Impeccable as ever in a red gingham three-piece suit, he was standing on the steps, hands in his pockets and eyes on Will and Will alone. Mrs. Caldeaux couldn’t think of a time, ever, that Dr. Lecter had come out anything less than perfect. In this moment she berated herself for thinking any sort of negatively about their relationship--it was clear in Hannibal’s gaze that he felt something strongly, deeply for the FBI man. 

“Good morning, Dr. Lecter,” Mrs. Caldeaux greeted cordially. 

“Mrs. Caldeaux,” Dr. Lecter greeted her pleasantly. “A lovely morning for a walk.” 

She reached up to cup the grey curls under her ear and puff them slightly, smiling. “I was just complimenting your better half on his lovely decorating skills.”

“He is quite creative,” Dr. Lecter agreed. 

“And this skeleton!” She said, gesturing up toward the skeleton with the hand not holding Snookums’ leash. “It’s so realistic.” 

“Yes,” Dr. Lecter’s eyes twinkled. “Will and I had a most wonderful time creating him.” 

Having Hannibal’s attention on her was like a beacon. He was so warm and congenial--professional, yes, but he had a knack for making anyone and everyone feel important whenever he was focused on them. The elegant and educated Mrs. Caldeaux was no exception. 

“Well, I must be on my way,” she said, though not with regret. She looked between the two men, now only slightly disappointed that, in reality, she never had a chance with the good doctor. No matter--they were incredible eye candy and lovely to chat with, so at least she wasn’t losing out on anything. The neighborhood stayed classy, even if the FBI agent was severely underdressed for daily comings and goings, and she could also feel safe with him in the vicinity. “You dears have a lovely day. Will, we will see you on Halloween.” 

He grinned, reaching down to Snookums for one last pet. “See you then.” 

Another lingering glance at that _incredible_ skeleton, and then Mrs. Caldeaux waved cheerily and went on her way. 

What impressive, kind men. 

She truly did feel safer in the neighborhood.

“What do you think, Snookums?” She cooed to her dog. “I think that was quite the _treat_.” 

Snookums yipped happily in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!


End file.
